


Law and Order

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath 'verse [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Undercover, discussion of violence and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jared rules Chicago like a dark king. Protecting his people is part of that.





	Law and Order

**Author's Note:**

> For the Underneath prompt meme. Anon on tumblr said: Jared seems to think of himself as the sheriff of Chicago. Would love to see something along the lines of him keeping order in town!  
I started this one a long time ago, but it never really fit anywhere. But it sort of fits with your request, I think.  
Many, many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for being wonderful betas!

It was a hot, humid September night when Alexis came to call on Jared. Alexis looked like an innocent young girl, with her big blue doe-eyes and her apple cheeks, but Jensen knew that she ran both Chicago’s biggest red-light district and an exclusive escort service with an iron fist.

Jensen had only met her once before because Jared took great care not to be seen with Alexis. He protected Alexis and her business through several middlemen and received a cut of her profits in return, but as with most illegal endeavors, there were no direct connections. Jensen had a feeling that Alexis paid Jared as much in information as in money and that a lot of the backroom dealing Jared did with politicians and officials in the city was greatly helped along by that information. But this was an avenue Jensen had never pursued because the FBI was much more likely to take Jared down without rich important people trying to save their asses from a sex scandal.

Jensen and Jared were just getting out of the pool when Sam announced Alexis before disappearing inside the house again. Alexis strode towards the pool, hips swaying and swishing the blue petticoat skirt she was wearing. She was accompanied by a short, sweet-faced Asian woman known only as Keiko. Jensen had heard of her. Just like Alexis, her face belied her occupation. Keiko was Alexis’ bodyguard and had killed more than one man back when Alexis was still working out of a seedy strip club.

Jared reached for a towel. “Alexis. You could have called.”

She shook her head. “This needs a face to face.”

“Fine. Let’s sit and have drinks.”

Jared put on the shirt and pants he’d taken off before he’d followed Jensen into the pool and Jensen did the same.

On the way to the veranda, Jared made a quick call, ordering someone to come to the house immediately.

“So, how is business?” Jared asked when they sat at the table, Keiko a silent shadow behind Alexis.

On cue, Sam appeared on the veranda, setting the table with drinks and snacks.

Alexis smiled serenely. “Good. I have to thank you again for talking to Andrew, we were able to come to an agreement.”

Jared made a throwaway hand motion. “It was just a phone call. Your negotiations got you what you wanted, I just sped up the process.”

“All the same,” Alexis said and reached for her purse. She pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to Jared. “Take this as a thank you. You’ve never asked about him, but I thought it might be useful one day.”

Jared smiled warmly and took the envelope. From their expression, one could think they were exchanging greeting cards, but Jensen knew that that envelope contained highly explosive blackmail material.

Jared opened the envelope and half pulled out the first picture. Jensen caught sight of a man in a leather dog suit crawling around on all fours.

Jared’s brows shot up. “That’s… unexpected.”

Alexis laughed, surprisingly deep and hoarse. “Yeah, I didn’t expect this either,” she admitted. “I thought he’d like to be dominated, but I didn’t account for a playful streak.”

“Playful?” Jared asked, voice wavering between disbelief and curiosity.

“His favorite toy is a squeaky cat,” Alexis said conspiratorially.

Jared made a face and Jensen elbowed him in the side. “Hey, no kink shaming.”

Slowly, Jared turned to Jensen. “Is there something we should talk about, sweetheart?”

Jensen grinned and leaned in, trying to see the man’s face. “I’m not really into crawling around on all fours, but I do like to dress up occasionally.”

Jared’s eyebrows shot up even higher than before and Jensen just smiled pleasantly. Alexis laughed again.

The man in the picture looked vaguely familiar. Jensen had definitely seen him before. He’d have to look up politicians and city officials when he had a few quiet hours to see if he could get a warning to Morgan. Usually, he didn’t mind when Jared blackmailed corrupt or just straight-up evil people in positions of power, but dressing up as a dog and playing fetch was harmless enough. If the guy did a good job, there was no reason he’d have to endure the embarrassment that would come along with these pictures going public.

Jared kept staring at Jensen for a moment longer, probably trying to figure out exactly what kind of dress-up Jensen had in mind—he wasn’t exactly sure himself, he had dressed up in drag in college, but he didn’t think that was Jared’s thing, it might be better to explore the whole wild west theme—before Jared shook his head and turned back to Alexis.

“I appreciate it,” he said and held up the envelope. “Now, as to why you’re here.”

Alexis reached for the glass decanter and poured first herself and then Jared and Jensen a generous amount of whiskey. They raised their glasses and drank.

“I assume this is about the murders,” Jared said.

Alexis swirled the tumbler of whiskey in her hand. “This afternoon, someone reported two dead bodies to the police. Two women. One of them worked for me, the other was a freelancer. The police are writing it off as just another random murder.”

“You disagree,” Jared stated.

Alexis nodded. “Five months ago one of my girls was murdered. Stabbed to death with a serrated blade. The police treated it as a transaction with a john gone wrong and at the time I had no reason to suspect otherwise. No one had seen anything so there was nothing I could do. Three months later, another girl was killed.”

“Serrated blade?” Jensen asked.

Alexis drew in a deep breath. “Her body was too decomposed to tell, but she was stabbed. And the two girls found today, they’re covered in knife wounds from a serrated blade.”

“You know already?” Jared asked.

Alexis shrugged. “You have your sources, I have mine.”

Jared inclined his head, a small crease appearing on his forehead and Jensen knew Jared stowed the information about Alexis’s morgue contact away for later use.

“Four women with the same weapon, the police will have to investigate,” Jensen said.

“I’m sure they will,” Alexis said and she did not sound placated by that at all. “But you know how they have to follow the rules. And no one from the streets will talk to them. Besides,” she added and shot Jared a meaningful look, “it’s not like the murder of a prostitute, any criminal really, is a priority.”

A muscle in Jared’s jaw twitched. Jensen wondered how Alexis knew about Jared’s mother. Then again, stories like that tended to circle in the criminal underworld, even if they never made it into a police file.

“What do you want?” Jared asked.

“You told me, you’d protect me.” Alexis put her glass down on the table and leaned forward. “Now you have to protect my girls.”

Jared mirrored her pose. “I will. I always have. And I gave you my word.”

Alexis leaned back. “Good.”

And this was how it should be, Jensen thought bitterly. Protecting those who can’t protect themselves. Getting evil off the streets.

The veranda door opened and Milo stepped out.

“Milo will handle it,” Jared said to Alexis, then turned to Milo. “Some sicko is murdering Alexis’ girls.”

Milo’s face darkened. “It’s gonna be my pleasure to tear him apart. Just tell me whether you want me to do quietly or in public.”

“That’s Alexis’ call,” Jared said and inclined his head towards her. “Tell your girls to talk to Milo and he’ll take care of it however you see fit.”

Alexis grinned sharply. “Oh, I’m sure I can think of something.”

Milo slightly bowed towards her. “Your wish is my command.”

Milo left with Alexis and Keiko, and Jensen didn’t miss the way Milo’s eyes shone when he followed Alexis.

“Jared Padalecki, what a big softie you are,” Jensen said with a grin.

Jared turned to him with a bemused expression. “Excuse me?”

“Well, Milo’s skills are obviously not the only reason why you gave him this assignment.”

Jared grinned ruefully. “He’s been pining for ages. I never thought I’d end up playing matchmaker for my crew, but I swear, the more competent they are in their job, the worse they are at dating.”

“I think it’s adorable,” Jensen said and tried to think who else Jared might have helped along. Chad was definitely enjoying the single life and while Rosey didn’t talk much about his relationships, Jensen knew that he had the occasional affair.

Jared’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll show you adorable,” he grumbled, but his voice was heavy with arousal not with anger.

Jensen grinned. “Still curious about the dress-up?”

“You bet.”

Jensen laughed. “I’m sorry, babe, but I think it’ll have to be a surprise.”

Jared kept scrutinizing him, but when Jensen kissed him he acquiesced with a “fine” and pulled Jensen up again. “Should we finish our swim?”

Jensen took a few steps back, then pulled his shirt off and shucked his pants under Jared’s hungry gaze. “If you can catch me,” he said with a grin and ran out into the garden.

Behind him, he heard Jared follow.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
